Milkshake and Kululu, A Dynamic Pair
by TRACK-A-sama
Summary: Milkshake goes to bother her best friend Sergeant Major Kululu. Friendship fic, DON'T JUDGE ME. Might contain OOC, but that depends on how you look at it.


55. Happiness

**Moment #1: This Little Girl**

Milkshake Milky skipped down to Kululu's bedroom, awaiting to see her favorite mad scientist, Sergeant Major Kululu. She knocked on the door of the room, and pressed the button on the speaker next to the door frame. "Kururu-hakase! It's me, Milkshake! Can I come in?"

There was a buzz and the door opened. Milkshake nodded to herself in victory and marched into Kululu's room.

And, of course, before going to the lab, she snooped around Kululu's bedroom, admiring the handiwork of her sister's cleaning job. She also loved laughing at Kululu's stack of photos he usually kept on his desk, seeing him play with his older brother and sister.

Then, she pushed the hamper out of the way, and spotted a door to the lab. She pressed the orange button on the panel above, and took a long slide ride down to the labs.

She finally reached the labs and danced over to where Kululu usually worked, and sure enough, there he was, sitting in the middle of the floor. She walked over and threw her pale arms around his neck, her hands settling on his chest. She made a kitty face and cuddled him, watching his hands.

After a while, Kululu's eyes shifted over to her. "What is it this time? I'm trying to work." He smiled lightly.

"Me? Just to see you." She cuddled him more, like he was a giant stuffed bear. Kululu rolled his eyes and put down his work. He turned around and put his hands on Milkshake's shoulders. "So...for what do I owe the honor of seeing you today?" He grinned sneakily.

"You owe it to helping, loving, and playing, you know, the usual." Milkshake smiled warmly, her face the perfect picture of childish innocence.

Kululu looked at her face for a long time, and then whipped around. He hated it when she smiled at him like that. It was way too much love and happiness for his blacked-out heart. He took off his glasses and wiped them with his lab coat, and said a bit more seriously, "Fine. Go do whatever."

"Sir, yes sir!" she said, saluting. She then spotted a big lever and immediately set off to go play with it.

Kululu, putting his glasses back on, watched her. "That little girl..."

**Moment #2: Blue Button**

Milkshake was dashing around the lab, looking at this and that and going here and there. She occasionally gave Kululu a big hug around the waist (he was at least two feet taller than she was) or when she got too tired to keep running she sat down in his chair and listened to the music on his headphones, which she had to hold up due to size.

As she pressed the replay button for the third time on "Matryoshka", she noticed a large blue button on the control panel. She observed it and then called, "Kuru-hakase! Will something blow up if I press this button?"

Kululu whipped his head around. "Wait...WHAT?!"

Milkshake happily pressed the button, followed by a loud ZAP.

She perked and took off the headphones, and went over to look at the damage. It turned out to be Kululu, face down on the floor with the back of his head charred. He was surrounded by shards of his broken glasses and he was twitching slightly.

Milkshake squealed, "Cool! It shoots out lasers!"

Kululu groaned loudly, and told her, "Shut up a second and get me my glasses."

**Moment #3: Music**

Milkshake sat on the floor, observing a ray gun. According to Kululu, it turned things into insects. She was contemplating whether she should shoot a wrench when she spotted Kululu listening to music.

Curious, she reached for the earbuds in her pocket and sneaked over. She looked at a jack on the frame of the control panel and plugged her buds in. She ripped her buds out. "TOO LOUD!" she screeched, holding her ringing ears.

Kululu laughed. "You should know I always have my volume on high."

But Milkshake did not know that.

**Moment #4: Posture**

Milkshake stood behind Kululu's chair, seeming to be paying rapt attention to his back. She seemed to pondering something very important because her eyes were trained on the crook of Kululu's spine.

After a while, Kululu couldn't concentrate due to the pair of red eyes staring at his back. Finally, he spun his chair around and exclaimed, "WHAT are you doing?!"

"Staring at your back," she replied.

"And _why _are you staring at my back?"

"Because your posture's weird."

Kululu stared at her funny. "My what?"

"Posture," said Milkshake. "Your back looks kind of crooked, you know? You slouch a lot. As in, you look a bit hunched over."

Kululu raised a yellow eyebrow, wondering why Milkshake got such a random thought. But on the other hand, he knew Milkshake thought posture was the most important part of appearance.

Ignoring the comment, he turned away.

Suddenly, something heavy came up and slammed him against the back of his chair.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Trying to straighten you out."

Annoyed, he pressed the sides of his headphones and sent out his soundwaves, making Milkshake tumble backwards.

Returning to his computer, he said, "Now go do something else."

**Moment #5: Languages**

"Nee, Kuru-hakase?"

Kululu didn't look away from the computer screen. "What?"

"What languages do you know?"

Kululu thought a moment, but didn't look at her. "Just Japanese and English. Why?"

"I know a bunch!" said Milkshake.

Kululu doubted it, but on the other hand, Milkshake rarely told a lie. Even when she really should. But he said, "Okay, say something."

"Mi nombre es Milkshake Lactea."

Kululu heard this and spun around. "What was that?"

"Spanish," she replied.

Kululu shook his head in disbelief. "Say that sentence again, in every language you know."

"My name is Milkshake Milky. Atai wa namae wa Mirukusheiku Miruki desu. Mi nombre es Milkshake Lactea. Mon nom est Milkshake Lactee. Nae ileum-eun Milkeusweiku Yabaegsaeg ida. Mein name ist Milkshake Milchstrabe. Ii mio nome e Milkshake Lattea. Wo de mingzi Shinaixi Rubaise. Milkshake Lactea nomen meum. Ten toi la Milkshake Dai Nhan ha."

Kululu stared at her blankly, his glasses starting to crack. He got up, saying nothing, and started flipping through some books. Then, he began to bang his head on the bookcase.

"Hakase?"

**Moment #6: Friends**

Milkshake was getting tired.

After a long day of hanging out with Kululu and then leaving once or twice to see Keroro, she was ready to go to bed.

She went back over to Kululu and rested her head on his shoulder. She put her arms around his neck and sighed.

"Going to bed?" he asked, not turning around.

"Mm-hmm." She closed her eyes, but they fluttered as she began to walk towards the exit. She turned around. "Kululu?"

He looked at her. "What?"

Milkshake smiled softly. "I just want you to know...you're my best friend. Forever. And I'll see you tomorrow."

Kululu looked meaningfully at her, but grinned. "Whatever. Good night."

"Good night."

He watched her leave, and looked at his work.

He smiled.

"Kukuku. Yes, tomorrow."

_This overflowing sadness is like the falling shower water_

_It's made everything a deep blue world,_

_Reflected from the heart_

_Weather forecasts, staying in, liars, everything_

_Has frustrated me, only my world_

_But, I still wanna say_

_Shielded from the rain, it escapes my vision_

_You stand next to me and whisper to me:_

_You're looking at this world _

_And the way is too simple to live_

_With a light heart_

_This nonexistent world_

_Let's create it together_

_I will show you this_

_Amazing magic of mine_

_Put a candy in your mouth,_

_And when it starts to melt_

_Let's sing it together!_

_(Let's sing a happy song...)_

_(Let's sing a sweet song...)_

_(Let's sing a lovely song...)_

_(The new world will start from here.)_


End file.
